Fuel and fluid dispensers are widely utilized to dispense fuels, such as gasoline, diesel, natural gas, biofuels, blended fuels, propane, oil, ethanol or the like, into the fuel tank of a vehicle or other fuel receptacles. Such dispensers typically include a nozzle that is insertable into the fuel tank of the vehicle or the receptacle when the nozzle is in a generally horizontal dispensing configuration. When refueling operations are completed, the nozzle is removed from the fuel tank/receptacle and is typically holstered or stored in a generally vertical configuration.
When the nozzle is in the holstered position any fuel or fluid on the outside of the spout may flow downwardly toward the handle of the nozzle, which can then cause the handle (or other parts of the nozzle) to become slippery and/or be transferred to the hand of an operator. In addition, fuel on the outside of the nozzle is typically wasted and can cause adverse environmental effects.